As Cool As Water
by invaderVIRuS1235
Summary: When Dipper finally faces the facts he has no chance with Wendy, Mabel goes on a quest to find the perfect girl for him! Although it doesn't turn out as she plans... BASED OFF INCEDUM. I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR INCENDUM. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Facing the Facts

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you…the armapillow! It is now available in the gift shop!" Grunkle Stan says to the crowd of tourists, fascinated by the fake armadillo stuffed with stuffing. "I can't believe these people even come here." Dipper Pines mumbled to himself as he put more merchandise on a shelf. He slowly focused on a better matter: Wendy Corduroy. He gazed at her as she was reading a magazine. He loved how her red hair fell onto her face, and her personality care free. He was continuing to daydream about her when Mabel Pines snuck up behind him, "You're looking like a lovesick puppy." She said, which caught Dipper completely by surprise and flinched, "Mabel! How long have you been standing there?" he asked nervously to his twin. She shrugged, "A minute or two." Then she took a deep breath, "I just wish you could just like someone your own AGE." She walked over to him. Dipper looked offended, "So you think I won't be able to date Wendy? I'll talk to her right now!" He said ,puffing with confidence. However, when he walked up to her, all that confidence drained away like Grunkle Stan's chance of getting a girlfriend. "Oh, hey Dipper." Wendy greeted him blankly. He started sweating, "Um…hi Wendy…did you…catch the game last night?" Dipper asked sheepishly. Wendy gave him a confused glance, "What game?" She asked him, and he immediately recognized his mistake. "Oh…the game on…that channel…" he lied. She shrugged, "Didn't see it," and returned to her magazine. A few minutes later, Dipper rolled his eyes when he saw Robbie walk in the shack, with his skinny jeans looking like they are killing him. "Sup Wendy. Ready to go?" He asked her, waving his car keys around. She closed her magazine and walked up to him, "Yep, just let me get my cell phone on the roof." She called to him climbing up the latter. As soon as she wasn't in sight, Robbie glared at Dipper like he broke his phone again. "Just quit hitting on my girlfriend. It's starting to get pathetic." He told Dipper with grimace. Dipper shook his head, "What happens if I don't?" he retorted. Then Robbie grinned and cracked his knuckles, "I get to MAKE you quit." He threatened. Dipper shrugged, "Wendy hates fighting, remember?" he told Robbie. "Then…I will show you that you don't." Robbie told him. This made Dipper confused. After thirty seconds of glaring, Wendy finally came down, "Sorry it took so long, I found it under the bench." She apologized and walked to Robbie. "Um, before we leave, I have something to show you." He told Wendy. Wendy looked confused, "What?" and just like that, Robbie kissed her. Dipper watched in horror at the scene. He ran up to his room. Mabel could hear the door slam as fast as he could. "Hey! No kissing! A kissing fee is $20!" Stan yelled at Robbie, which grabbed Wendy, who was stunned, and dashed out of the Shack. "Poor guy…but I'm sure he'll be over it." Mabel said sympathetic and went upstairs to her heartbroken brother.

Sorry, I just hadn't gotten around the whole Indent thing, so cut me some slack (IM 12 YEARS OLD!) I do NOT own gravity falls! NOR ICENDUM


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mabel quest

"Dipper, you didn't come out of our room for two weeks! You should be over it by now!" Mabel told Dipper, who was in bed, still crying about Wendy, with portraits of her on every side he looks. Mabel left the room, "This is starting to get sad…I wish he could like girls his age…" Mabel wondered. Then she had an idea, "I just need to find a girl that Dipper would like so much, that he'd forget who Wendy even is!" Mabel pumped up her fist in triumph.

(In town)

Mabel went to town to pass flyers. She passed them to EVERY girl she saw that was possibly Dipper's age. "Who wants to date Dipper Pines?" She asked a group of girls her age. They looked a little creeped out by her, and slowly walked away. "Hi there! Do you want to date Dipper Pines?" she asked a girl reading a book in the diner. "Um…no." she said and got up and walked out of the diner. Soon, every girl in town said no to Mabel. "Ugh, I can't find ANYONE who would like to date Dipper!" she sighed and headed back to the Mystery Shack.

"There you are, since sleeping beauty hasn't left his room for two weeks, you'll be taking care of the signs. I want you to put them in that spooky forest over there." Stan pointed to the woods with a dark aurora. She sighed and walked into the woods, putting up signs on every tree she sees. She stepped onto a pile of dark green grass, and the ground immediately gave away, sending Mabel down a tunnel. "Woah!" She cried and finally saw the woods again, but this time with a beautiful lake in front of her. It was shimmering with light, and its water showing a beautiful glimmer. She stared in awe at the fascinating scenery. Then, the pool began to ripple, and Mabel quickly fled to a nearby tree, watching to see if the creature would appear in front of her. Then, she saw a figure emerge from the lake. She squinted her eyes to get a better look: She saw a girl. A girl that looked about her and Dipper's age. She looked very pretty, but the strange thing was that she was BLUE. Her hair looked to be made of water. She wondered if she meant any harm; and she was going to find out. She slowly walked away from the oak tree, "Hi there!" she said cheerfully, causing the girl to flinch. "Who are you?!" she asked/demanded. Mabel started to get worried if she was hostile, "My names Mabel Pines! What's yours?" she asked kindly. The girl cleared her throat, "My name is Eaula. Princess of water." She said calmly. Mabel cocked her head, "Wha? A princess? So your royalty?" she asked. Eaula nodded, "Yes, but I am royalty because of my strength and my father's as well.". Eaula was getting annoyed, _Does this girl ever stop asking questions? _She thought. Mabel saw her expression, "Okay, just one more question," she had a long pause, "How old are you?" she asked Eaula firmly. Eaula sighed, "Twelve." Then Mabel's face brightened, "Then I know a guy that would be PERFECT for you." She grinned excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, thanks SO much for the reviews! Plus, for the question about what Incendium is: Its an episode of Adventure Time. It's REALLY good! It made me think of this entire thing! And thanks for the corrections, Mickeymouse4everz!

"I don't know… I don't plan to see anyone." Eaula hesitated to Mabel as they were walking towards the Shack. However, Mabel was determined to help her brother. "Don't worry! Uh…he thinks you're very pretty!" Mabel told her. Eaula raised an eyebrow, "How do you know? I never saw him before in my life." She said to Mabel as-matter-of-factly. Now Mabel was getting nervous, "He…saw you around! And he would really like to get to know you!"


	4. Angry Floods

Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter before, but I'm making that up with this one! Hope you enjoy!

"Hey Dipper! I found one!" Mabel called to her brother as soon as she walked into the room. He still looked as heartbroken as ever, and was crying over a portrait of Wendy. "Mabel, you found what?" he asked with a little annoyance in his voice. "A girl for you, dummy!" she said cheerfully. "Wait, what?!" he immediately rose from his bed, "No way! Mabel, I don't want a girlfriend right now!" he told her angrily. Mabel looked sad, "But I wanted you to forget about Wendy! Just look at yourself!" she pointed to the humongous pile of tissues next to his bed. He shook his head, "Mabel, I will deal with my love life. But the only way to deal with it is for you to quit butting in it. Now please go tell that girl to leave." He said to her, dead serious. Mabel sighed and walked out the door, but before she left, she told him five words, "I just wanted to help."

As Mabel walked down stairs, she saw Eaula sitting on a counter, swinging her legs excitedly, "Is he here?" she asked Mabel joyfully. _Oh boy, this is going to be harder than I thought _she thought to herself. "Um, about that, it seems there has been a turn of events. It turns out that Dipper…doesn't…want…to date you…" she said quietly. Eaula just sat there, stunned, "I've…been dumped?" she asked with tears in her eyes. But those tears turned hot, "I've been dumped?!" she grew angry, she was growing. Growing until she was almost as tall as the shack. "I WILL FLOOD THIS TRAP RIGHT NOW!" her giant voice boomed, sending water gushing down the chimney.

(Five minutes later)

Dipper was woken up by coughing. He was coughing water. He turned around to see that nearly half of his room was flooded, with all his pictures of Wendy soggy and ripped apart. "Dipper! The girl that I got was a water princess and now she wants to flood the shack!" Mabel called in a hurry. It took several seconds for Dipper to process this. Now he had a massive headache, from being confused, and being angry because the water princess had turned all his Wendy pictures into bits. He quickly ran to the storage room. "What are you doing?" Mabel asked him while following. Dipper brought out the snow machine, "Do we have any paper?" he asked. Mabel quickly returned with butt loads of paper.

Dipper brought out the machine to the front of the shack, where Eaula was still flooding it in the chimney. "Hey you!" Dipper called to her, aiming the snow machine. "WHO ARE YOU?!" She asked in a giant voice. He didn't answer and turned the machine on, sending piles and piles of snow on top of Eaula. She shrieked in pain and slowly returned to her normal pretty size. She was shivering and quietly crying. Dipper's massive headache cleared instantly when he saw her. He immediately erased Wendy from all his thoughts and quickly ran to Eaula, "Are you okay?" he asked soothingly. Eaula opened her eyes to find a boy she assumed was Dipper Pines, her heartbreaker. She stood up and punched him in the gut, "What is wrong with you?!" she screamed at him, and ran back into the woods. Dipper was stunned. Mabel came to him. "Who was that?" he asked blankly. "Eaula, the princess of water." She told him nervously. Dipper put his hand on his new bruise, "I think I have a crush."

How was this chapter? Plz tell me in the reviews!


End file.
